1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to focus technologies and, particularly, to a sound-based focus system and a focus method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, electronic devices such as digital cameras include a focus system to automatically focus on a visible object such as a face for capturing an image. However, when a photographer is interested in shooting a picture of a short-living scene, such as a roaring lion, it usually takes too long for him or her to focus the camera on and capture an image of the lion in the act of roaring, thereby it is not convenient for users with conventional focus system to take advantage of unanticipated photo opportunities.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a sound-based focus system and a focus method thereof which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problem.